Naruto! Sasuke's Escape and the Hajimete Brothers!
by Andy Memi
Summary: Naruto successfully brings Sasuke back, but will he stay? Naruto encounters a new enemy when Orochimaru sends another team to bring Sasuke to him! What happens? You're going to have to read to find out! Dattebayo!
1. An A Ranked Mission

"This is my first time, please be gentle"

Kōta Shingyōji, Midori Days

"I like talking like this because it makes me seem weird…sorry, weirder"  
Andy Memi

Several notes I'm sure you might not be reading:

First off, I like to put in quotes for the beginnings of my stories; I find it a great way to evaluate on things. Then again, it sometimes looks annoying, which in my opinion, is annoying as those seemingly random fanfics that seem to be…like using Japanese dialogue (although I find honorifics and things like Hai an exception) or insults, which just makes it so unauthentic, if you are going to mix it up with English so I like to stray away from that. Well, like my quote goes, this is my first time, please be gentle. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RIGHT TO PUBLISHING THIS STORY. THIS IS A FICTIONAL TALE MADE BY ONE FANFIC LOVING FAN.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ngh…," Sasuke placed a hand on his forehead. 'Where am I?' He noticed that the room was bright white, as the same as the bed and linen. A small clipboard rested on the tray right next to the door, which was also white. 'I'm in…the hospital?' Suddenly, a shock ran through his spine. "Argh," he closed his eyes and a fragment of memory drifted into view. His Chidori was in a locked battle with Naruto's Rasengan. Naruto's Rasengan had scratched his headband and he jabbed Naruto in the chest. Then, as they fell, he remembered suddenly feeling a shock and passed out, he assumed that was the side affects of the Level Two Cursed Seal. Sasuke opened his eyes and walked over to the door and slowly reached over to turn the handle.

Before he could touch the handle, it turned on its own and there stood two ANBU black ops. "Don't try to escape, because we have specific orders from the Fifth to not let you leave this room." They closed the door and resumed their post. Sasuke looked at the cracks between the tiles and scowled. He had to get out, he had to find Orochimaru, and he had to become stronger than Itachi. "Damn it," said Sasuke under his breath. "Go retrieve him," Orochimaru said sitting in a room lined with lit candles. He looked at the seven shadows standing in front of him and closed his eyes.   
"Hai," said the shadows in unison and with that they disappeared. Orochimaru sneered,  
"Sasuke will be mine…"

"He'll be attempting to retrieve Sasuke again soon, Kakashi," Tsunade waited for the Jonin to put down his Icha, Icha novel. Kakashi closed the book with a gentle thump and looked at the Fifth Hokage.

"And do you have any plans?" questioned Kakashi as he reopened his book and continued reading.  
"As you know, the majority of the villages Chunin and Jonin are still on missions while the few ANBU that we have are scouting the outside of the village and we have two monitoring Sasuke," Kakashi looked up and Tsunade closed her eyes and continued, "so I'm sending you and your team with Kurenai's team to await the Sound Ninja, understand."  
"I understand, but what about Sasuke? I'm sure he would try to escape to Orochimaru himself," Kakashi closed his book once again. Tsunade shifted in her seat and crossed her arms,  
"That will not be a problem, but if he does manage to get past the ANBU then I'll take it into my hands personally." Kakashi stared for a moment before turning around,  
"Oh and I will see to it that not too many people die this time," Kakashi smiled, thought hard as it may be to see, and left the room.  
'Idiot,' thought Tsunade and she rested her head for another nap. "All right, an A ranked mission!!" hollered Naruto, he smiled brightly.  
"But Kakashi-sensei, how come they're sending Genin on such a dangerous mission?" Sakura showed a hint of worry at a high ranked mission assigned purposely to Genin.  
"Well, with the lack of manpower we have, she has no choice and I'm sure it'll all turn out just fine, we just need to watch out for each other's backs," Kakashi looked over to Naruto, who was jumping enthusiastically around Kakashi and Sakura.  
"Maybe you're right…," Sakura was relieved that Naruto fulfilled his promise but she didn't want to leave if Sasuke attempted to escape.  
"C'mon, let's go!!" Naruto was ready and willing.

The outskirts of the village were a large forest full of old trees and tangled vines, navigating through it was no easy task. Team 7 stopped in a clearing where Kurenai and her team were waiting.  
"Glad of you to join us," said Kurenai, she had already started setting out traps to alert them of the intruders.  
"Hey! What hell is he doing here?!" yelled Kiba as he pointed a finger at Naruto. Naruto crossed his arms and said,  
"Well it's not like I'm happy to see you either."  
"N-Naruto is here too?" muttered Hinata peeking from behind the tent, she blushed and put her index fingers together.  
"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura slammed her fist into Naruto's face and launched him at Shino. A dust cloud formed around them.  
"Get off," said Shino as he pushed the swirly-eyed Naruto aside. As he started brushing the dirt off his coat he looked up to see a grey blur flying toward him.  
"You're not any better!" screamed Sakura, when Kiba knocked Shino to the ground. Kakashi sighed,  
"It hasn't even been ten minutes and their already at each other's throats…"

Tick tock tick. The clock ticked steadily as Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed staring seemingly into nothingness. His face showed that he was deep in thought, 'If I try to get out like that…the ANBU would catch me before I can escape. I'm going to have to fight them.' Sasuke stared with greater concentration. He was going to have to change before he can do anything. Looking into the closet Sasuke found his clothes. He held out his shirt and watched as a Leaf Headband fell with a clink to the floor.

Sasuke threw the headband into the waste basket and quickly put on his clothes. He looked out the window to see the sun setting. If he was going to escape it was now or never. "Now," whispered Sasuke.

The sun had just begun setting and the two teams had set up camp. Naruto volunteered to keep watch for the expected ninja coming for Sasuke. 'Man, why does Sasuke even want to go to Orochimaru? He can get stronger with Kakashi, Sakura, and I. But I will make sure he won't leave, like it or not.' Naruto was determined to keep Sasuke in the village and put out the fire, 'Who even thinks of setting up a campfire during a stake out, that's just stupid.'

Elsewhere, in the girl's tent, Sakura was sitting up and looking outside the tent. Hinata looked up at her fellow kunoichi, "S-Sakura, are you all right?" Sakura shifted a bit and turned around to Hinata,   
"Hinata, what do you think of Naruto?" Hinata blushed profusely but managed to get out,  
"W-what do you mean?" She was caught off guard by the question.  
"I mean, since he brought Sasuke back he's been more determined as a ninja and I find it admirable. And you've known him since your third year at the academy. What do you think of him?" Sakura smiled and dropped down onto her sleeping bag. Hinata looked out through the folds of the tent and watched Naruto's head cock from left to right. She blushed for a moment and stood up, walking over to the dead campfire. Her feet made soft steps on the tufts of the grass. She stopped right before Naruto.

"Um, Naruto if you're getting sleepy, I can take over," Hinata waited anxiously for a response. He did not answer. Hinata thought to herself, 'Oh no, did I say something wrong, now he thinks I'm weird again!' Still, Naruto did not answer. 'That was stupid of me to ask.' Suddenly Naruto fell backwards and was loudly snoring on the soft grass.

"Ah," Hinata fell back in exasperation. 'What do I do now?' She grabbed Naruto and dragged him off the stump, blushing as she pulled Naruto. She walked back to the stump and sat down. 'The sky is cloudy tonight,' she thought as her eyes slowly closed.

"Now," whispered Sasuke. An explosive tag tied to the door had started to burn.  
"Do you hear something," asked one of the ANBU. A sudden burst of wind blew one of the ANBU through the wall, knocking him out cold.  
"What the-," Sasuke had dashed out of the room and threw a punch at the other ANBU. The Op blocked it with his left hand and Sasuke spun around and tried kicking the ANBU Black Op. The ANBU blocked his kick and Sasuke turned his body around and held his index finger and thumb to his mouth,  
"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Great Fireball Technique)." 

"Hm," Kakashi opens his eyes and sits up. He runs to Kurenai's tent and taps her forehead protector, "Kurenai, hurry."  
"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Kurenai asks as she rubs her forehead.  
"There are seven ninja not too far away, get everybody ready, I'll stall them." Kakashi opened one of the folds and is about to leave when Kurenai gets up and says,  
"What if they kill you before we get there?" She had a look of worry on her face.  
"Well, then, you should get everybody up quickly, shouldn't you?" Kakashi smiled and disappeared into the trees.


	2. Let's do it!

"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu _(Great Fireball Technique)," flames fired from Sasuke's mouth and caught the ANBU black op off guard. The ANBU's body fell with a thud and Sasuke ran down the corridor to get away before the other ANBU arrive at the scene, "What?" Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he saw someone standing in his way.  
"Planning to leave early, Uchiha Sasuke?" said the figure and he stepped into the sunlight.  
'That hair and bandages,' thought Sasuke. "You're that Chunin!"  
"The name's Kotetsu Hagane." He appeared behind Sasuke holding a kunai to his throat. "Now come along quietly."   
"You're pretty fast…but not enough," said Sasuke. In an instant he disappeared.  
"Huh, where'd he g- Ah!" Sasuke had taken Kotetsu's kunai and made a deep wound in Kotetsu's back. "Darn it…," groaned Kotetsu before he collapsed.   
"Hm…," Sasuke stepped over Kotetsu and ran farther down the corridor.

"He went off by himself?!" bellowed Naruto, he jumped off a branch. Kurenai remained silent.  
"Kakashi is one of Konoha's Jonin, the elite, he wouldn't be killed that easily," said Kiba.   
"Jonin or not, any ninja that tries to fight an unknown enemy is bound to get wounded. And in this case, this is Orochimaru's ninja," said Naruto.  
"There's someone up ahead," stated Shino, he stopped on the next branch.  
"Kakashi," exclaimed Kurenai. Kakashi was breathing heavily and his sleeve was reddened navy blue from a gash on his arm.  
"It's nice of you to join us. Your friend here was getting boring," said the tallest one. His hair was a deep black with bangs covering his face. All of them were wearing traditional Sound clothing.  
"What did you do to Kakashi-sensei," demanded Naruto, his eyes were turning to slits while his whiskers grew deeper and his nails turned into claws.  
"My, my, we have a feisty one," said one the only female Sound ninja, her hair covered half of her face and the crimson color made her look menacing.

"Be careful, these ninja are not of the ordinary," warned Kakashi.   
"Like any ninja we've faced in the past we'll take these idiots down," boasted Kiba. "Akamaru!" Akamaru jumped out from the inside of Kiba's coat.  
"Well! Hey, Kazuto, we have another feisty one here. What do you think we should do with them," asked the female Sound Ninja.  
"I don't like animals; I say we should have fun before we kill them…let's start!" Kazuto performed a series of hand signs. Suddenly the ground shifted and cracks appeared lifting the roots of the surrounding forest.   
"Everyone spread out!" Kakashi was too late. The roots had started twisting in the formation of a pike. The pikes shot up rapidly, separating the teams and when the last root was manipulated it stopped.  
"Let the fun start!" yelled Kazuto, he jumped into one of the pikes. 

"What kind of Jutsu was that," questioned Kiba. He climbed up the pike and looked around. "Akamaru, are you okay?" Akamaru barked.   
"Good, now we have to find the others."  
"Aw…do you really have to go, you'll ruin the moment."  
"What? Who's there," demanded Kiba, Akamaru jumped out from Kiba's coat and started growling.  
"Now, now, I just want to play." One of the Sound Ninja walked out from the shadows. His hair was cut short while he held what appeared as a dented hammer. The hammer had pores across its head and the Sound ninja was able to hold it in one hand. Kiba took this as a bad sign and quickly gave Akamaru the pill. Akamaru growled more fiercely, his fur turning rebellious and into a creamy red.  
"_Jūjin Bunshin_ (Beast Human Clone)." Akamaru blew up in a puff of smoke and emerged a perfect imitation of Kiba. Kiba crossed his arms in battle stance, "Let's do it, Akamaru! _Double_ _Tsūga_ (Double Piercing Fang)!"Akamaru and Kiba spun faster than they have ever been and appeared as swirling twisters. They threw dirt into the air as they sliced the ground and befelled trees upon impact.   
"Impressive, but it's pointless," The Sound ninja leaped into the air just as Kiba shredded the branch he was on. Akamaru headed straight for him. The ninja smirked and lifted his hammer above his head and fell straight toward Akamaru. "_Fleeting Smash!_" The hammer warped the air around it and expelled it in a burst.  
"Akamaru, no!" Kiba ran to catch Akamaru who had transformed back to his canine form. "Damn you!" Kiba glared at the Sound ninja.  
"You're next," said the Sound ninja maniacally. He lifted his hammer over his head once more. Kiba grimaced as the air warped around it, only this time it was different. The air was warping in a more widespread area around him.   
'This is it,' thought Kiba. He watched as the air was about to burst.

Rustle. Rustle. A shadow was shifting around a fallen tree, the roots shooting up to the sky. The shadow stopped for a minute and leaned down to pick up a pair of sunglasses with circular lens.  
"Hm?" Shino jumped quickly from his spot as a kunai went whizzing by. It planted itself deep into a nearby tree. Shino stood where he was and waited for another attack from the hidden enemy.  
"Don't you have nice eyes," the female Sound ninja appeared behind Shino. Shino's face was struck with surprise as he turned around and fired a stream of bugs at her. A poof was heard as smoke emitted from the cloud of insects.  
"A substitution jutsu," Shino looked around the fallen trees but the pikes had blocked out most of the light. Shino turned around dodged another kunai that came from behind. Two more came at him and he managed to evade the first one, however, the second one cut his cheek. A dribble of blood ran down from his cheek to his neck. 'That one was too close.'

Shino lifted an arm to the direction of the where the first kunai stuck and shot a swarm into the bushes. A shadow leaped out from them and the insects followed it in pursuit. Shino watched patiently before something caught his eye. "Explosive tags tied around the kunai?!" Shino attempted to jump away but several kunai were thrown at him and pinned him to the ground. The female Sound ninja stood a safe distance away from the tags up in the canopy.  
"I have you right where I want you now," The kunoichi smirked as the tags lit up. Shino's body then dispersed as a cloud of bugs. "What a bug clone?" The explosive tags exploded one by one surrounding the area in a cloud of smoke and dust.

"What was that?" said Sakura. Sakura flipped backwards avoiding a punch from one of the Sound ninja.  
"You can't dodge my punch forever. The punch of Konbo Hajimete!" yelled Konbo; he placed his hand on top of a device that enveloped his entire right hand. It looked similar to Dozu's, except on a much smaller scale. The device began vibrating.   
"I have to find someway to beat this guy without getting hit," said Sakura as she dodged another blow. The log she was standing on had shattered. Konbo placed his hand on the device again and jumped toward Sakura who was still in mid air. 'Not good,' she had to think of something quick.

Sakura formed a series of hand signs just as Konbo punched her. A wooden stump shattered from his punch. He landed back down and placed his hand back on the device. His head darted back and forth looking for where she could have disappeared to. "You can't hide from me! Come out or I will destroy this entire forest!" screamed Konbo, hoping to lure out Sakura.  
"Like I'm that stupid," muttered Sakura. She was behind a pike formulating a new strategy. She reached into her back pocket and took out a kunai and attached a bag to the loop under the handle. "This should do the trick." "Whoa, I hope no one got caught in that explosion," said Naruto. He squeezed between two pikes and found the clearing.

"Well, if it isn't the feisty one from before," said Kazuto. He walked out from the trees and stood across from Naruto. Naruto scowled at the Sound ninja and shook his fist at Kazuto.  
"You will not take Sasuke, even if I have to kill you," Naruto made his fingers cross in the form of a plus sign. Kazuto looked at Naruto in awe. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ (Shadow Clone Technique)!" Six shadow clones appeared around Naruto.  
"Shadow clones, huh? Pretty impressive, coming from a squirt like you," said Kazuto. He performed a series of four hand signs and a blue sword appeared in the space above him. "How do you like my weapon of choice? It's a sword Orochimaru gave me, the Ice Cleaver!" Kazuto pulled the sword back into a Battojutsu stance, "Come at me."

"Don't tell me what to do," screamed Naruto as his clones ran at Kazuto. One clone jumped over Kazuto and attempted to punch him from behind as two clones were attacking from the front. Kazuto swerved with great precision and speed and slashed upward at the clone behind him and just as the two other clones made their attack he jumped above them. "Above you," yelled Naruto. Kazuto looked up and saw Naruto diving from the sky's with a clone forming a Rasengan. The clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto put his Rasengan forward.

"Don't make me laugh," said Kazuto. He sliced the space above him and created a blanket of ice just as Rasengan was about to hit him. The Rasengan had pierced the ice and made contact with Kazuto.  
'Got him,' thought Naruto before Kazuto had gone up in a puff of smoke. 'What, that was a clone?!' Naruto's Rasengan impacted the ground warping the dirt and dispelling the two shadow clones beneath him. POOF, the other three shadow clones had vanished.  
"You're not the only one who can use shadow clones." Kazuto held his Ice Cleaver pointing down towards the ground and stabbed it into the dirt. 

"Shall we begin now," said the Sound Ninja, "I'm beginning to get bored." Kakashi stood up and looked hawk-like into the eyes of the Sound ninja.  
"Let's!" Kakashi pulled several shuriken from his pouch and threw them at the Sound ninja. He dashed aside and started running toward Kakashi. Kakashi stood still as the Sound ninja slashed him. The kunai went straight through.  
"Well I see you're quite skilled to recognize that as an illusion. It's going to be fun to kill you," said the Sound ninja. The ground started crumbling as the Sound ninja jumped out from underneath Kakashi. Kakashi leaped backwards and the Sound ninja jumped forward engaging in hand to hand combat with the Jonin. For several minutes, the Sound ninja and Kakashi exchanged blows, each dodging their attacks precisely. The Sound ninja opened his palm and tried hitting Kakashi in the stomach but Kakashi grabbed his arm and placed a leg behind the ninja's left leg, tripping him.

"This is it! Your mission ends here," Kakashi gathered lightning chakra in his hand and in one swift motion he pierced the ninja's chest. Kakashi pulled his hand out of the defeated ninja and looked out to the tallest pike, "Now where I have to go help the others."

Elsewhere in the forest, "Well, that was easy," Kurenai brushed off her hands as she stared down at the Sound ninja. He had been foolishly caught in one of her genjutsu.

"I can't die now, I have to see Naruto," proclaimed Hinata. She was ferociously parrying the strikes of her opponent. He was the one she saw in the back, the one that seemed so distraught. However, when she met him, his eyes opened up and his mouth curled into a terrifying smile…this man lived for the thrill of battle.  
"Sorry, but you won't live to see anyone, now die peacefully," he said his eyes waiting for the faintest hint of blood. His hands were concentrated with wind chakra as he shot blade after blade at Hinata.   
'Every time I get a cut he becomes fiercer, I have to end this quickly,' thought Hinata. She ran between the incoming two blades and was now standing directly in front of him. He slashed horizontally sending a blade of wind to cut down the tree behind Hinata. He was in her range and he couldn't recover in time. 'There!' She pushed him a few inches with an opened palm attack. 

"You," scowled Sasuke, he was standing before the exit, fists clenched.  
"I can't let you go to Orochimaru," Tsunade stood, arms crossed, in front of the exit. "Besides, you woke me up from my nap and left a mess all over the floor."  
"Get out of the way," Sasuke knew who he was facing but at the moment, he didn't care. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and sent a spinning right kick at Tsunade. She parried it and pulled her right arm back to punch Sasuke. 'I should lessen the power of the impact so he doesn't get injured too seriously,' thought Tsunade. Sasuke evaded her punch in advance and grabbed her arm and through her at the wall. Tsunade flipped and jumped off punching the ground beneath Sasuke. Sasuke leaped backwards as the floor fell apart.

"I see you're holding back," said Sasuke as he kicked Tsunade twice from the air. She blocked the first one and grabbed his leg on the next kick. She threw him towards the ceiling. Sasuke turned and jumped off the ceiling at Tsunade. He evaded her punches and jabbed at her face, sending her across the room.

"Looks like I can't go easy on you, huh," She focused her chakra to her feet and sprinted in an instant to grab Sasuke's collar and toss him into a wall. 'Damn it,' thought Sasuke.


	3. Off we go!

"This is it," said Kiba as he braced himself for the enemy's attack.  
"Die by the hands of Izuna of Hajimete brothers," His hammer boosted him at incredible speed and he swung his hammer at Kiba. Kiba jumped as far as he could and barely evaded the attack as several yards of the surrounding area was turned into a crater. The gust sent Kiba crashing into a tree.  
"Akamaru, are you okay?" asked Kiba, Akamaru gave a forced bark, "Hang in there we still have our ace in the hole. _Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō_ (Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double headed Wolf)!"  
"What is that?!" yelled Izuna, he readied his hammer and started swallowing the air. Kiba and Akamaru dashed towards him and leaped straight toward him, claws ready to shred the Sound ninja. "Die!" screamed Izuna as his hammer clashed with the wolf's claws. The area blew up in a mist of dirt and leaves. The forest area around them had turned into a deep crater, the mist clearing up and covering everything in it with a thin layer of dirt. No one could be seen except for a blood stain moistening the dirt under a befallen pike. A figure rose up from the other end. He was holding a hammer and started laughing.

"That was a close one," said Kiba, he smiled and Akamaru crawled out from Kiba's coat. "Lucky for us, this guy had only one hammer." Kiba reminded himself of the moment. Izuna was repelling their claws with his hammer. They were done for but luckily for them, they had two front paws and with it they delivered a finishing slash to the sound ninja before a cloud of warped air made a deep impression in the ground. "Let's go, Akamaru! We have to find everybody else." Kiba leapt onto a tree that wasn't knocked down in the clash and left.

"Now where did he go? No one escapes from Kana Hajimete, do you hear me?!" screamed the irritated kunoichi. Shino moved from under the bush that he hid.

"Well, here I am," said Shino.  
"Finally," exclaimed Kana, "You're a fool to show yourself in the open." She pulled out another kunai and dove straight at Shino. He unleashed a swarm of bugs attempting to trap her but she blurred and disappeared.

'Where did she go?'  
"Too slow," said the Kana as she had stabbed Shino in the back. She expected to feel his hot blood pour over her hand but felt a very strange feeling, like pinpricks. 'What's this?' She was shocked to see that there were insects crawling along the length of her arms. "Ah…ah…AH! Get them off me!" commanded Kana as she tried pulling the kunai from Shino's back but to no avail, it was stuck in place. Her hand was held in place. Slowly, the insects crawled across her body.

"Looks like the fun ended," said Shino as Kana collapsed onto the cold ground as his insects were receding back to their host. Shino looked down at the kunoichi and left to go search for the others. A single insect fluttered as fast as it could to catch up.

Sakura started breathing heavily, as the sounds of Konbo neared her location. "Come out and let me kill you," hollered Konbo, his machine vibrating slowly. He punched a nearby rock and blasted it into dust.

'While he's getting ready,' Sakura thought. She ran out from her spot and readied her customized kunai.  
"Too slow," cried Konbo as he withdrew his arm and lurched forward.

"Now," Sakura said as she jumped and Konbo's punch landed down onto the spot she leapt from. 'Perfect,' Sakura threw her kunai and Konbo had turned to block it with his device. The bag opened and miniature paper notes flew around to the wind created by Konbo's punch. "How do you like that? _Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu_ (Sakura blizzard Technique)!" Said Sakura in triumph she readied one more kunai and threw it at Konbo right next to his feet.

"W-wait," begged Konbo as the explosive tag lit up. His eyes darted all over in absolute fear as he noticed all the paper notes were miniature explosive tags. "Gah," Konbo was engulfed in the fiery mass of dirt and ash. Sakura smiled and posed pointed out two fingers for her victory. "Now, to find Naruto and the others," noted Sakura and ran through the bushes, her footsteps made cracking sounds as her sole crushed the fallen leaves.

"Yah," Hinata's palm let out a short, intense burst of chakra at the Otonin. He slid back a few inches and bent down onto the floor. 'There, the match is finally over,' thought Hinata as she turned to leave.  
"This is excellent!" screamed the Otonin. He coughed up blood watching it soak into the soil. "I want to taste your blood," he said in a menacing tone and he elongated his wind blades, his hand making a motion for Hinata to come at him.  
"Byakugan," Hinata charged at him pulling her left palm back and putting her right forward. "Ah," said Hinata as she bent back backwards, narrowly dodging his blade as it cut on of her bangs. She reacted quickly and spun a slide kick with her left foot, tripping the Sound ninja to his right. Next, she used her right leg to launch him into the air. "Time to end it," announced Hinata as she jumped up and pulled both her hands back. At the last few feet that she fell, she twisted in rapid motion and sent a last-minute strike to the ninja's chakra points. "Now it's-," Hinata was cut short, the Otonin stood up chuckling. He coughed out more blood; his head turned up and looked at Hinata. Blood was strolling down his lip and to his chin.

"Is that all? I hoped that you would actually make me hurt. I don't feel anything," he grinned at her with the same menacing smile.

"Bu-but how did you not…," Hinata was startled at the fact he survived. She was more surprised that he was actually smiling, 'Could he have purposely let me hit him to see if he would feel anything.'

"Who cares?! I just want to feel pain and hot blood!" He dashed toward her with more speed and ferocity then before. She had disabled the use of his arms but it did not stop him. Hinata remained steady until he was a few feet away from her. She thrust forward aiming for his face but he cocked his head a few inches from her arm and sent a terrifying knee kick into her stomach.  
"Gah-," Hinata flew back and landed heavily on the dirt beneath her. He leapt nearly twenty feet into the air and fell with his left foot attempting to smash her body deep into the ground. Hinata rolled just in time but was sent flying just as he broke the ground. She scrambled to her feet and decided that it would be safest for distance fighting. "Huh?" he had disappeared from where he stood. Hinata frantically looked around, dust being thrown up into the air, he was fast; her Byakugan could barely tell if he was in front of behind.

'I have to find someway to counter him. What can I possibly do?' thought Hinata. An image of Shino sparring Kurenai had popped into her head. "That's it," said Hinata. The dirt had stopped flying in all directions and a shadow leapt out from her left. He spun around and lifted his foot into the air. Hinata turned her expression from shock to determination as he slammed his heel into her right shoulder. Hinata winced at the pain but raised her hands and grabbed his leg, tossing him to across the fields. She focused her chakra at her feet and darted straight toward the Otonin. "_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō _(Gentle Fist Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms)," Hinata unleashed a series of rapid two finger pokes at specific chakra points. Two palms, Hinata pushed him back, four palms, he was pushed back farther, eight palms, he was pushed up into the air. Hinata leapt up to him, sixteen palms, he had started falling down to the ground, thrity two palms, the Otonin was falling more quickly. Just as he was about to crash into the ground, Hinata finished him off, sixty four palms.

"Ack," he started a coughing fit, "I feel a sharp but clear feeling, am I hurting?" The ninja turned toward Hinata. She walked up to him and asked,

"Are you all right. I have medicine in my pouch," Hinata smiled and started to dig through her kunai pouch.  
"My name is Hien," he said. Hinata turned to him in shock. He was crying, the tears were forming in his eyes and slowly they dripped down to the ground. Even when he wanted to kill her, she still offered him assistance. His mouth curved into a smile, not the menacing one from before but a friendly one. Hinata smiled back and Hien's eyes had slowly closed while his vision was dimming. Hinata was saying something applying the medicine to the wounds. He couldn't tell what she was saying, he couldn't even hear anymore.

Hien was dead. Hinata felt a warmth spread across the edges of her eyes. 'I'm crying,' she thought. Hinata got up and picked up his body. 'I have to find Naruto." Hinata looked down and jumped with Hien's body flopping in the wind as she carried him. His face was still in his smile, the friendly one whilst she leapt from branch to branch.

A large icicle had sprouted from the ground and more grew as their sharp edges pierced the ground leading up to Naruto. He jumped aside quickly, narrowly escaping the spears of ice. Kazuto dashed from behind the first icicle and dashed at Naruto. 'He's coming!' Naruto waited for the right moment and threw a punch at his face. Kazuto dodged his punch and delivered an uppercut to Naruto's gut. "Gawk," Naruto coughed out blood as he was sent across the landscape. Kazuto flickered and appeared behind Naruto as he was in mid-air. Naruto turned and threw a kunai at Kazuto, who had hit it aside with his Ice Cleaver. Naruto's mass slammed into Kazuto and both of them were sent sprawling across the ground.

Kazuto got up from the ground lifting Naruto up by the collar. "Well, that was a resourceful move, I think I'll play with you a little more," Kazuto smiled just as Naruto opened his mouth.

"Why," started Naruto, "are you even here, I'll stop you from getting Sasuke!"  
"Getting Sasuke?" Kazuto was started laughing, Naruto grimaced at the laugh; it sounded annoying. "You think we're here to get Sasuke?" His laughing continued before he finally stopped, smiling he looked at Naruto.  
"What's so funny?!"  
"We weren't sent to rescue Sasuke, we were sent here to distract you!" exclaimed Kazuto his smile everlasting as Naruto was in a state of surprise. "We have a spy in the Leaf Village and he said that the remaining ninja in the village included two teams of Genin and a few ANBU and Chunin. Lord Orochimaru being so intelligent and cunning predicted that you two would be sent as the ANBU would be sent to guard the village. A few guarding Sasuke. He predicted that Sasuke would attempt to escape." Naruto knew that he might have tried but he was sure that Tsunade wouldn't let him go that easily, but the thought was unbearable, he did not want to injure Sasuke again. "I bet he already did just that. He probably even took down a few ninja that remained in the village. Wiping you out of the way is just a bonus for us."  
Naruto bared his teeth. They were fangs now, and his eyes and nails became more fox-like.  
"This is the end," said Kazuto as he threw Naruto in the air and proceeded to pierce him with the Ice Cleaver. Naruto remained still as the Ice Cleaver was only several feet away from maiming Naruto.  
"What?!" exclaimed Kazuto as he stared at his blade. Naruto was holding it in his left hand keeping it firmly in place. Kazuto struggled to pull it out as they started falling. It was no use. "We're going to crash, are you stupid," said Kazuto he was still trying to pry the blade from Naruto's clawed hand.  
"Looks like you're the only stupid one here, only you are going to crash," retorted Naruto. He snapped the blade in half and grabbed Kazuto's right hand and pulled it towards the ground beneath. Silence was present as a large crater had formed underneath Naruto. Kazuto lay in the middle, he was severely injured. His arm was broken in several places and his legs were not any better. "You dead," asked Naruto as he lifted Kazuto up by the collar. His reply was a small moan. "Better take you back for questioning. I would like it better if you were dead." Naruto made two Shadow clones and gave Kazuto's battered body to them while Naruto turned to see something jump out from the trees.  
"Naruto!" exclaimed Hinata. Naruto gaze shifted to the Otonin she was carrying over her shoulder. "Sorry, but I wanted to give him a proper burial," said Hinata. She averted Naruto's gaze as she began again, "But if you think-."  
"No, that's just fine, I was hoping to give this guy a burial but he's not dead," Naruto grinned widely, as Kazuto groaned in the background. Hinata blushed but smiled back. "Let me help," said Naruto as he made two more clones and took the burden off of Hinata. One of the clones had brushed against Hinata's arm and she blushed madly before fainting. "Hinata?" asked Naruto as he looked at her beet red face.  
"There you are!" Sakura and Shino landed beside Naruto. "Hey Sakura, I'm guessing you guys made it out alive!"  
"Idiot! I'm not going to die just yet," yelled Sakura. She held back her temptation to give Naruto a good beating.  
"It wasn't hard to beat such ninja," said Shino, "I wonder why Orochimaru sent them. Was he thinking we were weak?" He stared at the battered Kazuto and a huge bead of sweat appeared on his head. "I guess you didn't have a problem."  
Kiba had arrived with the other member of the teams as Naruto explained what Orochimaru was thinking sending such a team. "He was trying to keep us busy," said Kakashi, "I should've guessed, it seemed like something he would do."  
"But what about Sasuke? Do you think he tried escaping?" Kurenai was worried.  
"I would expect him to, he doesn't like to listen to others very well," commented Kakashi.

"How about we just shut up and return to the village and check on Sasuke. He could be trying to run away right now!" blurted Naruto he picked up Hinata and signaled his clones to follow him.  
"Hm," everyone agreed and they followed Naruto.

"You can't believe you can actually beat me can you?" said Tsunade. She walked arms crossed toward Sasuke. He sneered and the cursed seal was spreading across his body. Sasuke filled the hallway with a swirling vortex of wind as he entered his Level Two Cursed Seal. "What about now?" said Sasuke. He activated his Sharingan again and ran up to the Fifth. He punched her in the face slamming her into the door. She crashed against it and he jumped intending to kick her through and make his escape, but she smirked and punched him back across the hallway.  
"Gah," said Sasuke as saliva had flown onto the floor.

"You can not beat me," said Tsunade, again. She rolled her right arm around as Sasuke was wincing at the pain of the Cursed Seal and Tsunade's legendary strength.

'I have to get out,' thought Sasuke as he performed hand signs.

'He's not going to-.' Sasuke had a black Chidori formed and he disappeared. The sound of flapping birds filled the hallway. Tsunade was turning her head left and right to see where he was. She jumped to the left and crossed her arms as a guard as Sasuke hit the floor with his Chidori. The room was filled with smoke, as Tsunade was blown away. Sasuke returned to his depressed expression and two scaly, hand-shaped wings sprouted from his back.  
"No. You're not going anywhere," growled Tsunade, as she ran toward Sasuke. He turned around and outside using the hole he created in the side of the Hokage's mansion. His wings flapped as he flew farther and farther away.  
"Damn it!" swore Tsunade as she punched a section of the hallway. It was crumbled apart as she mentally punished herself for letting him get away.  
Sasuke neared the edge of the village wall as he noticed an ANBU standing on it. He sneered and prepared to attack the ANBU. The Black op took off his mask revealing Kabuto underneath. Sasuke reverted back to his normal form and landed next to Orochimaru's most loyal servant.  
"I'm guessing Orochimaru sent you to retrieve me?" inquired Sasuke.  
"What do you think," said Kabuto. He shared a moment of silence with Sasuke. Kabuto turned around, "Follow me." They leapt off from the wall and into the forest, heading off toward the Land of Rice Fields.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ESCAPED?!" A greatly angered Naruto demanded an answer from Tsunade as she sat in a saddened state, staring down at her desk. "How could you not stop him? You're the Fifth Hokage, you could have done something!"  
"There was nothing I could do; he is not like the rest of the Genin. Sasuke has the skills near a Jonin and his Cursed Seal didn't better the situation," Tsunade put her hand on her stomach. She winced at the pain. Even if she made it seem like it didn't affect her, it had hurt a lot. Naruto noticed and he remained silent. He walked out from the office and slammed the door shut. Tsunade sighed and looked out her window. It was going to rain.

Naruto walked across the town. He wasn't able to keep Sasuke from running off to Orochimaru. He felt horrible, he felt like he was not powerful enough to stop Sasuke. He was not close to Sasuke, to where it would make Sasuke think twice about leaving. "Sasuke…you bastard," Naruto said as he ran into a passerby. He merely shrugged it off and walked past the passerby.

"Where do you think you're heading off to, Naruto?" asked a very familiar voice.  
"Jiraiya!" exclaimed Naruto. He was surprised that he had run into the perverted Sannin. "What are you doing here?"  
"Better question is you still sulking over how Sasuke managed to escape? Get over it; I have something important to tell you. Something about Akatsuki has come to light when I was researching Orochimaru's 'immortality' technique."  
"Information about Akatsuki?" said Naruto. The image of Kisame and Itachi appeared before him and he scowled.  
"They won't be after you for three to four years from now. This gives us a window of time to train you for the coming events."  
Naruto's expression shifted into an angered one, "We don't have time for training, and Orochimaru could have already killed Sasuke!" Naruto wrenched his jacket, contorting it. He remembered what Kimimaro had told him. "_The Immortality Jutsu will keep Orochimaru's body intact…A new body is used as the container for his soul_."

"I already know why Orochimaru wants Sasuke," said Jiraiya.  
"Eh, you already know?" Naruto stared at Jiraiya with a surprised expression.

"Like I said before, I was researching Orochimaru's immortality jutsu. This might not relieve you but He can't use Sasuke's body as a container for his soul for at least three years." Naruto's faced stared at Jiraiya blankly.  
"Why didn't you tell me this?!" Naruto waited for his answer.

"While you were fighting off the Sound ninja, Orochimaru impatiently transferred to a new body, so it will be three years before he does again," said Jiraiya. Naruto let go of his jacket, he couldn't believe what Jiraiya told him.  
"R-really??" said Naruto, his mouth was wide open as he looked at Jiraiya.

"Yeah," Jiraiya turned out to face the crowd. Naruto sighed with relief, "Though…forget about Sasuke."  
"What?!" hollered Naruto. Several villagers stared at him as they passed by. He couldn't forget about Sasuke!  
"Sasuke himself decided to go to Orochimaru. No matter what you do, he won't change," Naruto did not believe it at first but realized that it was his decision and Sasuke would not change his mind once he started on something. "From seeing many shinobi, I understand Sasuke is the same type as Orochimaru. Don't think about bringing him back…it's a fool's decision!"

"He may mean nothing to you! But he is my friend," Naruto was getting furious. He could not leave Sasuke. He couldn't forget about him either.  
"Do friends try to kill another friend?! Remember at the Valley of the End?" retorted Jiraiya. Naruto feel silent as the village was engulfed in rain. The villagers scurried between the buildings for cover as Naruto realized Sasuke was trying to kill him.  
"This is…this is," Naruto stopped for a moment. Jiraiya waited for what he was going to say. Naruto looked down at the pebble beneath his feet. Jiraiya knew what Naruto was thinking, he thought the same way when he was trying to prevent Orochimaru from leaving.  
"If you go after Sasuke, training will be out of the question. ANBU would follow you whenever you leave the village," said Jiraiya. He avoided eye contact with Naruto, occasionally glancing. Naruto knew Jiraiya was right; he would be stalked by ANBU wherever he went and eventually be brought back for punishment. "You're no normal kid, because you carry the Kyuubi." Naruto opened his mouth but no words came out. "That's that. If you don't listen to what I say, if you follow your own way, then that is what will happen. The someday you'll die against opponents more troublesome than Orochimaru. Forget about Sasuke." Naruto winced, he said it again… 'Forget about Sasuke' pleased over in his head one after another.

"…," Naruto couldn't say anything. The thought was too much for his mind.

"Sooner or later, you will have to face your fate. Don't continue to suffer, remove him from your mind," said Jiraiya. Naruto had never really had friends; it was hard to forget about Sasuke, the friend that he considered his best. "It's not only jutsu and power, as Shinobi we must make wise decisions and have proper judgment. If you want to live as a Shinobi, you must learn to be wise. If you act stupid, then you'll only get hurt, that's the truth."  
Naruto remained silent for a while, before he decided how he was going to be. "I understand…," said Naruto. Jiraiya looked over from his shoulder at Naruto, "If that's what it means to be wise…then I'm happier living as a fool!!" Jiraiya stared at Naruto. "I'll invent cooler, new jutsu by myself! And then I will definitely get Sasuke back! Then…then I'll beat Akatsuki!" Jiraiya was surprised at Naruto's foolishness; he didn't change a thought in the Genin's mind at all.

A moment of silence be felled the two. The crowd was still alive and doing well. They made it seem like there was nothing happening, like the two stopped existing for that single moment. Jiraiya was the first one to speak, "If you work alone then the most you can think of is perverted jutsu." Jiraiya bit his thumb and slammed his palm onto the floor. In a white puff of smoke a frog appeared in front of them. The crowd ran in all directions making space for the large and ominous creature. Jiraiya leapt to the frog's head. "A fool is a fool, only an idiot would do something like that, but…when you're ready. Hop on." Jiraiya turned around and looked at Naruto, he smiled and Naruto screamed to express his joy, "ALRIGHT!"

It was the day, Naruto was making sure he was packed and walked next to Jiraiya. They looked at one another and started walking towards the gate. The Hokage Mountain was changed somehow. It looked as though they were smiling at their little hero walking off to begin his training. From behind a tree, stood Hinata smiling as the hero walked off, 'I hope you have a safe return.' The shy admirer watched as Naruto walked with Jiraiya until she could not see him anymore.  
Naruto stopped and stared into the carved faces on Hokage Mountain. He raised his fist towards it, smiling as the sun shone bright across his face. 'I'll come back strong enough to protect this village, to protect everyone I know! Even strong enough to rescue Sasuke and beat down anyone who stands in my way.' Naruto caught up with Jiraiya who had already walked a long distance from Naruto. "Hey, Ero-Sannin, wait up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is my first story. I'm not completely sure what I've done. Actually I wished I could've made it a bit longer, but whenever I go on it becomes one big mess. I hoped you enjoyed. I welcome critics...almost like welcoming death but alot more numerous. Datte-bayo"

-Andy Memi, Bedroom 4/16/07


End file.
